1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sorter apparatus which can shift a sheet on a bin.
2. Related Background Art
Hitherto, there is a copying apparatus or the like having a sorter with a plurality of sheet ejection bins. As is well known, according to such a sorter, when a plurality of originals are copied or a plurality of number of copies are performed, by individually ejecting the sheets to the bins, the sheets can be sorted and bound.
However, the conventional sorter has a drawback such that the sorting and binding operations of the number exceeding the number of bins provided cannot be performed. There is also a drawback such that when a size of sheet ejected is small, the sheet is difficult to be taken out. Such a sorter generally has a construction such that the sheet is taken out from the lateral side and doesn't have a construction such that the sheet can be easily taken out from the front side.